Mystery of the Batwoman
by Fictionstv
Summary: A new crime fighter is in town gaining the attention of Batman and the DEO. Supergirl and Batman work together to solve the identity and motive of the Batwoman as she targets Penguin's operations in Gotham. Parody version of the animated movie of the same name.


Gangsters minding their own business carrying dozens of laser rifles were suddenly attacked by the _Batwoman_. She wore a highly reflective skintight silver suit, a cape, stylish pink gloves, a golden utility belt, and a cowl that covered her entire face. Using an automated glider, she dropped onto the transport truck and started inspecting crates. Opening the crates, she discovered a collection of laser rifles.

An escort car noticed Batwoman and started shooting at her. Batwoman scrambled to take cover. Taking a pink batarang, she threw it at the shooter. It hit his hand and bounced off. "Ow, what the fuck was that?" the gangster wondered and then continued shooting.

"Ha, you got hit with a pink batarang," the driver smiled amused.

Batwoman made a mess of things by throwing wooden crate debris down on the highway. The escort car had to swerve to avoid being hit. Taking out a shotgun, the gangster started firing at Batwoman. A sleek Batmobile rocketed towards the escort car, unlocked machine guns, and fired until the escort car was turned to scrap. The car exploded throwing metal shrapnel everywhere. The Batmobile went through the wreck and continued pursuit.

"Holy shit!" Batwoman realized.

A heat beam suddenly hit the truck blasting out its tire from the front. The truck lost control and broke through the guard rail off the bridge. Another heat beam sliced the truck from its trailer. The truck fell off the ledge and slammed down on the street below. The trailer skid on the pavement before coming to a stop in front of Supergirl.

"Look at all these laser rifles. The DEO would love to have these," Kara grinned.

Batman fired missiles at the trailer. The missiles hit the highly flammable laser rifles creating a huge explosion. Kara's hair was pushed back from the intense explosion. Batwoman jumped off the trailer just in time and got on her glider taking off.

Kara smirked as she saw Batwoman fly off on her glider. The Batmobile came to a stop as it went through the fire. Batman got out and walked up to Kara. "We could have used those weapons, dick," Kara said annoyed.

"Dick isn't here right now," Batman said dismissively. "Besides, these weapons are too lethal for the government to have."

"Says the guy with a lethal-as-fuck Batmobile," Kara rolled her eyes. "So much for not killing people."

"I tried that for a few years. It didn't work out," Batman said.

"Well, at least we're on the same page," Kara agreed. "Did you see that cos-player on the truck?"

"Yeah, who was she?" Batman asked amused.

"As it happens, her cowl is lined with lead. But you know what wasn't lined with lead," Kara said putting her hands on her breasts.

"Nice, what size were they?" Batman asked.

"At least a C-cup," Kara said impressed.

"It's going to be hard to put her down. I have to find out who she is, bed her, and then kill her," Batman said thoughtfully.

"Well, you have fun with that," Kara said ready to leave.

"I will," Batman said getting back into his Batmobile.

* * *

**Mystery of the Batwoman**

* * *

Alfred prepared Bruce's clothes as he came out of the shower. "Could it be an old female villain in a different outfit like Catwoman, perhaps," Alfred suggested.

"No, her breasts were smaller than Catwoman's," Bruce said. "This is someone entirely new. The last thing Gotham City needs right now is a vigilante running amok."

"Do you listen to yourself?" Alfred wondered.

"Her costume links her to me. It hurts my reputation as a bad-ass," Bruce said concerned.

"Do be careful, Sir. There are many species in which the female is deadlier than the male," Alfred said.

"Yeah, whatever," Bruce said dismissively and went for a bottle of scotch.

* * *

The next morning, Rupert Thorn was playing with his cards in front of an obvious Penguin hideout. A limo drove up to Thorn. Hank got out wearing sunglasses and a bad-ass suit. "He's been waiting," Thorn said referring to Penguin.

"The bird can wait," Hank said as he looked around for any potential threats.

The two eventually went inside a harmless-looking factory that was busy making penguin stuffed animals. Thorn used his security card to drop them down to the basement level. There, the two saw a large inventory of weapons being built and packaged for distribution.

Penguin aimed his umbrella at a cardboard cutout of Batman and fired a missile at it. The missile missed the target completely and exploded near the cutout. "It's still too far right," Penguin complained.

"Actually, Sir, it's because you're blind as fuck and you're firing it from an umbrella," the weapon specialist told him.

"That sounds like sass. That's insubordination," Penguin said angrily and proceeded to beat the poor man with his umbrella.

"Penguin," Hank addressed.

"Mr. Duquesne, it would appear we have another unexpected setback," Penguin said annoyed.

"If you mean, we got hit, no shit," Hank replied.

"And how exactly could that have happened?" Penguin asked.

"My men are no match against both Supergirl and Batman," Hank said obviously.

"Yes, of course, but how did those two know the time and location of the shipment? We had decoys roaming the streets and none of them were hit," Penguin pointed out.

"I don't know, yet. I'll find the mole," Hank said having no intention of doing so.

"A Batwoman, I hear, was involved," Thorn brought up.

"Yeah, we don't know yet if there is any association between the bats," Hank said.

"Batman, Batgirl, Batwoman, and so forth. What is it about this town?" Penguin wondered.

"Says the man dressed as a bird," Hank pointed out. "Anyway, it was only one truck load. I've doubled the man-power at our warehouse sites. No way she can get into it."

"Forgive me if I'm not so sanguine," Penguin punned. "This is no longer about muscle and more to do with secrecy. No amount of security is going to be able to take down Supergirl," Penguin said. "Our clients have already paid us a half-billion dollars for these arms. If we don't deliver, they will want their money back. I want the rest of the arms delivered out of Gotham within the week," Penguin ordered.

* * *

Hank entered the DEO a bit disgruntled. "We have a third player: the Batwoman," he said to everyone present.

"In the comics, she's a lesbian. Hopefully, reality is not disappointing," Kara grinned to Winn. The two gave each other a hive-five.

"You were there. Did you X-ray vision her face," Alex asked impatiently.

"Uh, yeah, I did, but her mask is lined with lead almost as if anticipating me being there," Kara said accusingly of Hank.

"And who leaked it to the Batman?" Hank asked her.

"Are you saying I would leak critical information to someone else just for the fun of it?" Kara asked hurt.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Hank glared at her. "Listen up, people. I'm deep undercover in this arms deal. I know the locations of most of the warehouses, but I have no idea how its being shipped out. It's not enough that we capture these weapons. I want to know who's buying and paying for these weapons," Hank said.

"I bet its the Russians. It's always the Russians," Kara rolled her eyes.

"This Batwoman could fuck it all up. I want her found dead or alive," Hank ordered.

"What about the Batman?" Winn asked.

"Are you high? He could kill us all," Hank said seriously.

"Well...everyone here but me," Kara clarified.

"All of us," Hank repeated.

* * *

Bruce Wayne watched the television in the backseat of his car while Alfred was driving. Dick Grayson was in the other seat reading a comic book. "Sheesh, what's next, Bathound," Detective Bullock said as he ate a candy bar on the news.

"That detective is one fat fuck," Bruce commented.

"He makes a good point. Can we have a dog?" Dick asked.

"This is getting ridiculous. I knew it was a bad idea to have sidekicks. Everything has gone to shit since," Bruce muttered.

"We've solved like so many crimes as a team though," Dick pointed out.

"I'm not about solving crimes. I'm about kicking ass and looking cool. This Batwoman doesn't make me look cool. I shouldn't have allowed Barbara to be Batgirl," Bruce said annoyed.

Bruce's cell phone went off. "Speak of the devil," Bruce groaned as he took the call.

"Hey, is this Batwoman your new partner, as in sexual partner," she accused.

"I have no idea who she is," Bruce excused.

"Yeah, bullshit," she doubted.

Bruce hang up the phone without explanation. "Are you dating my ex-girlfriend now?" Dick asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Bruce asked dangerously.

"No, its just I didn't know you were into the wheelchair type," Dick said.

"She got better," Bruce said not revealing that he spent millions on Barbara's spinal surgery, so he could have sex with her.

The bat signal then appeared in the sky. "Well...shit," Bruce realized.

"Can I come?" Dick asked hopefully.

"No, I'll handle this alone," Bruce told him.

* * *

Batman dropped down on top of the Gotham City Police Station. Commissioner Gordon, Detective Bullock, and Detective Maggie Sawyer were waiting for him. "What is it?" Batman asked gruffly.

"We found some of the contraband recovered from the wreck," Gordon said displaying some of it.

"This stuff is out of Star Trek," Detective Bullock remarked.

"Yeah, like a phaser rifle," Batman agreed. "It can take out a tank within two hundred yards."

"More like five hundred," Maggie said.

"Did you...just contradict me?" Batman asked towering above her.

"I measured the clip size," Maggie said standing her ground.

"You...measured...the clip size?" Batman asked unimpressed. "Who's behind this?" Batman asked Bullock.

"Well, you and Supergirl killed them all so they ain't talking, but I did collect this key chain with an obvious penguin reference," Bullock said.

"What's Supergirl's angle on this?" Gordon asked.

"I'll get back to you on that," Batman replied and took off.

(A laser rifle wouldn't need a magazine or clip. If it did require ammunition, it would be a magazine, not a clip. If a clip was inserted into the magazine, the clip size would be irrelevant as to the range of the ammunition. The clip size would only indicate how many bullets are on each clip. The range of the bullet would be determined by the powder and size of the cartridge, not the launching platform. Also, 200 or 500 yards range is shit for an anti-tank weapon as the TOW missile can reach 3,750 meters. This concludes this Batman ball-busting service announcement)

* * *

Batman drove like a maniac through the streets of Gotham as he came to Penguin's hideout. Getting out of the vehicle, Batman made his way to the roof for a grand entrance. Meanwhile, Batwoman was completely surrounded by a dozen thugs ready to beat her ass. Batman crashed through the glass roof window, put down some smoke, and began beating fools. The thugs cried out as Batman took them out one-by-one. Batman laughed manically as he tied a thug up, sliced a few to the throat with a batarang, beat one to the head with a pipe, and dodged being shot by a thug who ended up shooting another thug. After the smoke had cleared, only Batman and Batwoman were still standing.

"You shouldn't be here," Batwoman told him.

"Oh really?" Batman doubted.

"I put a charge in the basement level filled with munitions. It's set to blow in less than a minute," Batwoman told her.

"Nice," Batman said approvingly. "Car," he ordered the Batmobile using a radio. The Batmobile slammed into the warehouse and stopped next to Batman.

"What the?" Batwoman wondered as Batman got into the car and then activated its heat shield. Batman proceeded to turn on some tasteful classical music as explosions ripped through the basement and then reached the surface level. Screaming thugs were incinerated in the blast.

"Beautiful," Batman said as the entire warehouse went up in flames. When the fires had settled, Batman deactivated the shield and then drove through the warehouse.

"I've spotted her," Alfred said in Batman's ear piece.

Batman opened the Batmobile's hatch and fired a projectile rope gun at a skyscraper. Batwoman panted from the effort of escaping the blast when Batman arrived. "Why are you doing this?" Batman demanded.

"They were building weapons for the Russians," Batwoman said.

"Going to be hard to prove that now," Batman smirked.

"I don't give a fuck. This will save lives," Batwoman told him.

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"You're the great detective. You figure it out," she dodged.

"I'm done solving crimes. Now, I kick ass," Batman said getting close to her.

Batwoman punched at Batman and then gave him a kick. Batman frowned unimpressed not even bothering to block. Batwoman then flipped away from him. "I got a jet," she said and then jumped onto her glider and took off.

"Anti-aircraft missiles ready, Sir," Alfred said to him referring to his Batmobile.

"Nah, let's keep this interesting," Batman smiled as he threw a tracker on her glider. The jet flew around L Corp. tower before disappearing.

* * *

Batman met up with Gordon, Bullock, and Sawyer. "I met with Batwoman. She confirmed the obvious that Penguin owned a weapons factory."

"Who is she?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know, yet," Batman admitted.

"Does she punch like a girl?" Bullock asked with smirk.

"She sure does," Batman smiled back.

"Really, guys?" Maggie said unimpressed.

"I'll find her soon enough and then I'll kick her ass," Batman promised.

* * *

The next day, Bruce and Alfred staked out L Corp. tower waiting for Lena Luthor to exit. She finally did driving an expensive car. Alfred quickly followed after her. "What do you hope to discover?" Alfred asked.

"What a beautiful young woman does with her time," Bruce replied.

"A pleasure drive then," Alfred assumed.

Alfred and Bruce followed Lena around several different malls. Bruce finally got out of the car and tracked Lena down looking over some clothes. Pretending to look over watches, Bruce noticed Lena going into the changing room with several outfits.

Lena then sneaked up on Bruce. "If it isn't Bruce Wayne," Lena said surprised.

"And you...," Bruce frowned.

"I think I'm being followed," Lena said concerned and looked over at two thugs watching her. "If you could help me to the escalator unseen, I would be grateful."

"Of course," Bruce agreed.

Bruce and Lena quickly went down the escalator as the two thugs chased after them. Bruce reprogramed the escalator to go back up confounding the thugs. Bruce ran with Lena out the store. Using an umbrella he had taken off the racks, Bruce hedged the door closed preventing the thugs from getting to them.

"You're good," Lena said impressed.

"I know, right?" Bruce agreed.

"Get in. They're after us again," Lena said referring to her car.

Bruce indulged her and the two were off leaving the two thugs, Bruce had personally hired, behind. Lena sped like a maniac through Metropolis streets. "You've just run off with a very notorious woman. I'm Lena Luthor," Lena said to him.

"As in _the_ Luthor?" Bruce asked pretending to be shocked.

"I'm adopted," Lena clarified.

Lena then realized she was being followed by Alfred. "Looks like I'm being followed. Hope you're not expected anywhere," Lena said as she tried to ditch him. Lena even drove through a toll booth.

"Having fun, yet?" Lena asked.

"You'll have to do more than violate a toll to get my attention," Bruce told her.

Lena drove Bruce to the beach and walked around. "So, Bruce Wayne, huh? The most respected man in Gotham with the daughter of the most hated family," Lena mused.

"There's plenty of competition for that title," Bruce allowed.

"I used to wonder what it would be like to be from a respectable family," Lena said sadly. "Where there is no violence, vendettas, or victims."

"You could always change your name," Bruce suggested.

"It must feel like freedom. I would come out here every so often to paint. My real mother was an artist. I wanted to do the same but that wasn't profitable enough, so I became an architect instead," Lena said reflectively.

"What happened to her?" Bruce asked.

"She died. Isn't that what always happens," Lena said.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said with false sincerity.

"Everyone's sorry, but it never makes a difference," Lena said and then suddenly lost her grip off the cliff.

Bruce caught her just in time. The two stared at each other's eyes memorized by their vast combined wealth.

The night, Bruce looked up all of Lena Luthor's social media posts. He looked over her sports photos, marathon runs, and and extreme sports. "It appears Miss Luthor has a gifted body. This bodes well for your suspicions, does it not?" Alfred remarked.

"Yes, Alfred," Bruce agreed.

* * *

The next day at the DEO, Hank was seriously pissed-off. "They're bringing in more muscle because of the Batwoman. I'm being demoted," Hank raged.

"Who they bringing it?" Kara asked curiously.

"Penguin isn't saying," Hank said.

Dick Grayson was over at Kara's computer. "First you click on the red crystal, then the blue, and then hold down the shift key," Kara instructed.

"Whoa, you got in," Dick said impressed.

"I've raided a few tombs in my time," Kara said impressed with herself.

"Supergirl found the secret to beating Death-castle 3000," Dick said ecstatic.

"Dick, grow up," Bruce rolled his eyes at him. Bruce then turned to Kara. "Working late again?"

"Yeah, fortunately my boyfriend is very understanding. What about yours?" Kara asked. "You see what I did there? I implied you're a homosexual. Not that there's anything wrong with that or any of my business," Kara antagonized.

"I don't have anyone special and that means you. I'm just here to collect my Dick," Bruce said to her.

"Am I that forgettable?" Lena said entering the DEO in a white dress.

"What kind of intelligence agency am I running," Hank muttered as Lena came up to Bruce.

"Let's go to a club where poor people aren't allowed in," Lena suggested.

"Absolutely," Bruce agreed.

* * *

Det. Bullock and Det. Sawyer stayed outside the DEO skyscraper watching for Bruce and Lena to leave. Det. Bullock chomped on some doughnuts obnoxiously. "So, you never got married?" Maggie mocked.

"I'll get married to a woman before you ever do," Bullock shot back. "You see what I did there. I implied you were a homosexual."

"I got it, wiseguy," Maggie shook her head hating every moment being with the man.

Bruce and Lena then exited the DEO skyscraper to their car. "Look at that, the trash picking up the trash," Bullock said insultingly.

"Really, Bullock?" Maggie sighed.

Bruce and Lena took off with the two detectives following after them. Lena led Bruce into the Ice Lounge, a super-shady club everyone knew was run by the Penguin. As they got to their table, a number of gangsters made snide remarks. "Lena, beautiful as ever," Penguin complimented her in front of Bruce.

"Ozzy, you're the best," Lena smiled.

"Mr. Wayne, it's been quite a while, hasn't it," Penguin offered his hand to him.

Bruce shook his hand with a fake smile. "You stole plutonium from my lab and nearly destroyed the city, you asshole."

"Oh yes, my more rambunctious days," Penguin excused.

"Worse than that, you're fat as fuck," Bruce chided.

"Your call has just come in," a waitress informed Penguin.

"Duty calls, my friends," Penguin said to them and took off.

Bruce turned to Lena. "So, after this, how about we go to my place for some BBQ wings and some sex," Bruce said boldly.

"I don't think I like your tone. I'll be in the ladies room," Lena said taking off.

"That's a strike one, Bruce," Kara said taking a seat next to him.

"How did you get in?" Bruce asked.

"I'm only a reporter to fit in. In reality, I may be even richer than you," Kara smiled. "Plus, I'm super-hot. Why you with that bitch when you could be with me?"

"I suspect Lena is the Batwoman," Bruce told her.

Kara barked out a laugh. "Lena? Really? You must be joking. She couldn't even fit in that suit."

"You are the worst friend ever," Bruce chided.

"I'm her only friend," Kara said.

The two then noticed two waitresses walking tough like they were on their way to kill a bitch. "What the fuck?" Kara laughed.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked curiously.

Kara used her X-ray vision and noticed Batwoman fighting the two waitresses. "Wow, Batwoman is getting her ass kicked."

"Is the breast size different?" Bruce asked seriously.

"Yeah, it is," Kara confirmed.

The fight suddenly threw itself into the club. Batwoman fought off the two waitresses in the club square. "A heat-seeking missile for you," Penguin said firing off a missile from his umbrella.

"Holy shit!" Kara said enthralled as Batwoman avoided the missile. Instead, the missile hit the waitresses killing them.

Penguin fired another missile nearly taking out Batwoman. She fell onto a table collapsing it. "Time to burn a bat," Penguin said victoriously as he aimed his umbrella at her.

Batman then swung in and kicked Penguin away. Penguin misfired a missile into the ceiling blasting a hole through it. Batman went to work kicking ass on all of Penguin's bodyguards. Batwoman's glider came in and picked her up allowing her to escape. Batman then noticed Lena exiting the ladies' room with a shocked look on her face.

"Freeze," Maggie said coming in to the lounge with her pistol ready.

Penguin ignored her and fired at Batman nearly taking him out. Batman dived into the pool in the middle of the club, placed a bomb on the tank wall, and then waited for it to explode. As the tank wall collapsed, the club became flooded washing Penguin and his bodyguards away. Batman fired a rope projectile gun towards the ceiling and escaped out.

* * *

Later, Batman found Maggie at the subway station after hours. She took out a batarang thinking some perp was around. "Souvenir?" Batman wondered.

"I found it in the club," Maggie said and then offered it to him. He folded the batarang and placed it inside a pouch on his utility belt.

"What did you find out?" Batman asked.

"Not much except that Lena Luthor can't be the Batwoman," Maggie said obviously.

"I found this," Batman said giving her a sample of a liquid metal nano-tech.

"You know, removing evidence from a crime scene is a felony," Maggie said annoyed.

"I don't give a shit," Batman replied.

"You saved my life, once. Arsonists, nine years ago. They burned my parent's shop. I was there on the second floor thinking I was going to die but there you were," Maggie said.

"Not ringing a bell," Batman admitted.

"It's why I decided to become a cop," Maggie said.

"I thought it was because your father was a sheriff who rejected you because of your sexuality and so you became a cop to gain his approval and respect," Batman said.

"Damn," Maggie said stunned.

A subway train then went past them distracting Maggie. When she turned back to Batman, he was gone. "Son-of-a-bitch," Maggie shook her head.

* * *

At the Batcave, Batman looked over the sample he had collected. Kara looked over his shoulder. "I know exactly what that is," Kara said looking at it.

"Where does it come from?" Batman asked.

"From the DEO. Alex has a shit-ton of that stuff in the armory," Kara said.

"Perhaps your sister is the Batwoman," Batman considered.

"Shut you down, she was at the DEO monitoring us during the first Batwoman attack," Kara said.

"Well...shit," Batman replied.

* * *

Batman came to Alex's apartment for an interrogation. Alex noticed something off and began attacking a shadowy figure. Batman then emerged from the shadows. "It's you," Alex realized spooked.

"Recognize this?" Batman asked showing her the metal alloy.

"Yes, so?" Alex said defiantly.

"It comes from the DEO," Batman accused.

"As well as other firms," Alex excused.

"Yes, but you have the body-type and the motive. Hank Henshaw is undercover as Penguin's security head. What game are you playing, Danvers?" Batman demanded.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Alex said to him.

"Where were you tonight?" Batman asked.

"At the DEO," Alex said obviously.

"You left at seven," Batman pointed out.

"How do you know that? Oh, you've been talking to Supergirl, haven't you?" Alex asked angrily.

"So, where were you?" Batman pressed.

"I was out taking a walk," Alex replied.

"Oh really?" Batman doubted.

"I take very enthusiastic walks," Alex stared him down.

"You could get hurt, Director," Batman pointed at her.

"Like you give a shit," Alex sneered.

Batman then left through her glass doors.

* * *

Batman came back to the Batcave frustrated. "It's obvious. There are three Batwoman. Each one of them has a different breast size," Kara said to him.

"It's all of them: Alex Danvers, Lena Luthor, and Maggie Sawyer," Batman concluded.

"About time you figured it out," Kara patted Batman on the shoulder.

Batman frowned at that. "You knew this entire time?"

"Of course. Each Batwoman wore a different ring on her finger which I have seen before. I saw Maggie and Alex's engagement rings and Lena has a family ring," Kara said obviously. "X-ray vision: It's a bitch."

"What's the motive?" Batman asked.

"Maggie wants pay-back against Thorn, Lena has a hero complex as she desperately desires to prove to herself she's a good person, and Alex wants to one-up Hank by accomplishing the mission," Kara said.

"Their toys?" Batman asked.

"The glider comes from L Corp, the metal alloy comes from the DEO, and the batarangs come from Maggie," Kara said.

"Well...I'll be damned," Batman rubbed his chin.

* * *

Batwoman piloted her glider into her own cave underground. "I know their plans, timetables, manpower, Bane's agenda," Batwoman said proud of herself.

"He's onto me," Alex said to her. "Batman: He's knows about the metal alloy. That was supposed to be classified but somehow he knows."

"So what?" Batwoman asked unconcerned.

"We should have created a different identity, not spun it off him," Alex said displeased.

"She's right. He caught onto me quickly," Lena agreed.

"So, he thinks your Batwoman. Two days ago, he thought it was you," Batwoman said to them. "Tomorrow, we'll have him think it's someone else."

"Trust me, if he really knew what was going on, I would know," Batwoman said taking off her cowl to reveal herself as Maggie Sawyer. "We're so close to our goal. We stop them tonight, and we break them."

"Tonight, they're moving that fast?" Lena asked.

"Not fast enough for us," Maggie smirked.

* * *

Alex, as Batwoman, flew towards the cruise ship with her glider. She leaped off and kicked a guard to the ground knocking him out easily. She then went inside the ship and discovered that it was full of weapons and ammunition. Repelling down to the floor level, she approached a random wooden crate with her bomb. As she programmed the bomb, Bane ripped through the box and took hold of her wrists.

Alex kicked at Bane's face without result. "Bitch, please," Bane said throwing her into another crate.

Alex felt her hurt side and was forced to surrender.

Meanwhile, Hank, Penguin, and Thorn were playing cards "Soon, our ship will be in International waters, and we will all be rich men," Penguin said declaring victory.

"We're not safe until the shipment is gone. Batman has no jurisdiction," Hank reminded them.

"Don't be such a kill-joy," Thron said dismissively.

Penguin reached for his ringing cell phone. "What is it? Oh really? Of course, we will be there."

"What is it?" Hank asked concerned.

"Bane has caught us a bat," Penguin grinned.

* * *

Batman dropped in on Maggie Sawyer at the Metropolis Police Department. "You knew Alex Danvers," Batman accused.

"I would hope so. We're lovers," Maggie said unimpressed.

"Nice," Batman smiled. "You also knew Lena Luthor."

"She is a friend of a friend," Maggie allowed.

"Each of you brought something to the party. Lena had the wealth, Alex had the technology, and you had the scheme and the will to make it happen," Batman accused.

"Thorn is an asshole. His henchmen lit fires on businesses that wouldn't pay him protection money. One of those fires killed a good friend of mine," Maggie said bitterly. "There was no way to prove it was Thorn, but I knew it was him. Now, he's going to see his life work go up in smoke."

"Three Batwomen. It was just a matter of disguising your voices and taking turns. You even had lead cowls And you know what, it almost worked. Unfortunately, you three all have different breast sizes," Batman smirked.

"Where is Alex Danvers?" Batman demanded.

Maggie considered going for her pistol when her cell phone rang. "Alex hasn't reported in. I think she's in trouble," Lena said freaked out.

Maggie turned to Batman. "Okay, we fucked up," she admitted.

* * *

Penguin, Thorn, and Hank took the cruise ship elevator to the ground floor level. Bane was there waiting with Batwoman by his side. "Good work," Penguin said to Bane.

"Too easy," Bane smirked. "Want to know who she is?"

"Yes, who is she?" Thorn demanded.

Bane took her cowl off revealing Alex Danvers. "So...who the fuck is she?" Penguin wondered.

"I have never seen her in my life," Hank lied.

"Neither have I," Thorn said.

"Oh, well, this is awkward," Bane said embarrassed. "She intended to use this. Don't let the size full you. It's a carbonite bomb. It would have destroyed the entire ship," Bane said referring to her bomb.

"Well...no shit," Hank said concealing his disappointment with Alex.

"I'll finish her," Penguin said putting the end of his umbrella in Alex's face. A green gas poured out.

Hank grabbed the umbrella and threw it aside. Hank then punched Bane off of Alex. "Alex, run!" Hank shouted at her.

Bane grabbed Hank and put him in a headlock. "An interesting development. What is the connection between you two?" Penguin demanded of Alex.

Batman then broke through the glass ceiling, used his cape to slow down his descent, and kicked Bane off of Hank. Batman then easily beat down Penguin and Thorn disarming them. Bane then punched Batman away from the other two.

Batman threw smoke orbs at Bane creating a cloud of smoke around him. "Theatricality and deception, powerful agents against the uninitiated. But we are initiated aren't we?" Bane smirked. He then rushed Batman missing him completely.

Batman dodged Bane and then kicked a crate on top of him. Alex worked to get her handcuffs off but was nearly hit by a laser rifle in the hands of Thorn. Batman took hold of Alex and took her up to another level in the ship escaping Thorn's laser rifle.

Hank looked around at the destruction. "I've assessed the situation, and I'm leaving," he said taking off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bane asked grabbing him from behind.

"Bitch, please," Hank said taking the two of them through the floor, through the hull, and into the water.

"Well, God damn," Penguin said stunned as he saw what had happened.

Penguin and Thorn decided to escape on a boat attached to cruise ship. As they went back to shore, a torpedo from the Batsub hit them destroying the boat and killing them both. The Batsub continued to follow the cruise ship as it continued out to sea.

"The ship is getting away. Don't you have another torpedo," Alex said to Batman.

"You have your friends, and I have mine," Batman smirked.

Bane made his way back onto the cruise ship and saw Batwoman on the deck. "You want another ass kicking, senorita?" Bane asked her.

"Oh, you're adorable," Batwoman smiled.

"After I kill you, this ship will soon be in international waters. All the money will be mine," Bane said to her.

"I wish I gave a shit," Batwoman replied.

Bane walked up to Batwoman and punched her to the face. He then punched her hard to the gut and grabbed her by the throat. "Harder," Batwoman requested.

"What...the fuck?" Bane wondered.

"Is that all you got? Really?" Batwoman asked unimpressed. She grabbed Bane's arm, broke his wrist, and threw him off her.

Bane furiously punched and kicked at her without result. He then grabbed her and head butted her nearly knocking himself out. "Strength by itself is not interesting. What makes a story interesting are the schemes, the plot twists, and the character development. You're just a big dumb guy," Batwoman said unimpressed.

"How?" Bane asked of her.

Batwoman took off her cowl revealing herself as Kara. "My very own ship plus a shit-ton of weapons. I could form my very own navy with this," Kara said pleased.

"We could work together, you and I," Bane said to her.

"Oh really?" Kara considered. "Unfortunately for you, I have a no drug policy," Kara smirked

A torpedo from the Batsub hit the cruise ship causing a massive explosion through the ship. The munitions inside the ship exploded causing massive internal damage inside the ship. "Oh, God damn it," Kara frowned as she realized the ship was sinking.

Bane pushed a button on his wristband to give him a venom boost. His muscles got bigger and his veins were nearly popping out. He then charged Kara. "Yeah, no," Kara said backhanding him against a wall.

Kara teased Bane as he tried to punch her. Kara dodged all of his attacks then punched a basketball size hole in his gut. Bane fell to his knees and was held up by Kara's index finger. "You know what I find? No matter how big muscles get, your vertebrae still remains as brittle as ever," Kara said as she broke his neck.

Bane fell to the deck dead. The deck then collapsed sending Bane's body down below as the ship sank. Kara casually flew over to Alex and Batman at the top floor of the ship. "Who's piloting the sub?" Kara asked.

"My Dick," Batman replied.

Kara nodded. "Where did you get the suit?" Alex asked Kara.

"Oh, I don't know, how about Maggie's closet," Kara smirked.

"How dare you rummage around my girlfriend's stuff," Alex said offended.

"Very stylish but has no armor at all," Kara critiqued.

Batman turned to Alex. "Only I am allowed to authorize more Bats," he told her.

"There's another Batwoman out there, FYI," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Damn...it," Batman gritted his teeth.

* * *

Hank was visibly upset at Alex and Kara. "I was deep under-cover for six months, and you two fucked it up," he raged.

"I destroyed five-hundred million dollars worth of weaponry," Alex said defensively.

"Going where? To whom? We don't know," Hank said pissed-off.

"I bet it's the Russians. It's always the Russians," Kara smirked.

"And you knew this was going on the entire time," Hank accused Kara.

"Was that a compliment? I sometimes miss social cues," Kara wondered.

"God damn," Hank said frustrated.

"Look, it was Maggie's idea. I had to protect Maggie and Lena from getting themselves killed," Alex said.

"Shifting the blame, I see. Nice," Kara approved.

"Well, I'm happy to see neither of you got hurt. There's nothing I can do to either of you anyway. I just hoped you would have respected me more," Hank said disheartened.

"We're sorry, daddy," Kara said sincerely giving him a hug. Alex rolled her eyes but also gave Hank a hug.

"I can't stay mad at you two," Hank smiled at them both.


End file.
